<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Two Roads Collide by LordNinjaCakesxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434475">When Two Roads Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordNinjaCakesxxx/pseuds/LordNinjaCakesxxx'>LordNinjaCakesxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Routes Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chatroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordNinjaCakesxxx/pseuds/LordNinjaCakesxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if unknown messaged someone who fit all areas of the RFA’s exceptions?</p><p>Meet DBA.<br/>               A group of people who run a charity for those who are too poor to pay for their own creative excessives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Male Character(s), Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s), Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Original Male Character(s), Kim Yoosung/Original Male Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>=== 𝗨𝗦𝗘𝗥𝗡𝗔𝗠𝗘𝗦 ===</p><p>Gyeon Dongbin — Binnie<br/>Kim Aejung      — æjung<br/>Yeon Dahee      — Da Hee<br/>Kang Mika        — Mika<br/>Yoneda Yukari   — YKR<br/>Moon Minhyuk   — ☾Minhyuk<br/>Song Mingming — Mingx2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">guys, i have news!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">News you say?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This better be good istg </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">what’s up with you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Don’t know if you’ve noticed Aejung but...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Today is Monday.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m a student.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I have school rn</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m currently in Mr Yang’s math class</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And pretending to look down at my crotch all period WONT WORK!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mr Yang?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YES MR YANG!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s like the guy has it out for me T_T</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ve already got detention for him today just for accidentally forgetting a pencil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Binnie</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ahhh the sweet life for being a teenager</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘SWEET’?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PFFT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sure thing Dongbin :’)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">well there no need to get pissed at me for your misfortunes minhyuk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">UGH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WHATEVER</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What were you saying anyway?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OH YES MY NEWS!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">i’m so excited uwu</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That doesn’t look like the face of someone who’s excited.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">lololol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">wym?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you can’t see my face tho </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Binnie</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And you guys call me dumb</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You are dumb bro</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Binnie </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-_-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Anyway</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">my news is...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">i just got an email back for lee dohwan</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">IM LISTENING!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">he’s given us a generous donation of 1,000 to finally start up our charity!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OMGOMGOMG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OOOOOOHH!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Binnie</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">MY HEART JUST EXPLODED!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Da Hee</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">IM SORRY IM LATE LMAO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Da Hee</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">BUT DAMN!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Da Hee</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">IM SCREEMINH AHHH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ve waited so god damn long for this moment...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">i know!! I bet you’re over the moon</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bish, I’m over more than the moon</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ve seen mar, uranus, jupiter, Ive even been sucked in a damn black hole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Da Hee</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">@</span>
  <span class="s4">☾</span>
  <span class="s2">Minhyuk @Mingx2 where are you boys? did you see?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I was just kicked out of class.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Apparently, screaming in excitement and throwing your chair is deemed distracting and dangerous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I also have more detention for the weekend</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Do i care?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hell no! IMMA PARTY MY GUYS!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">yeah i saw</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hey Mingming, where were you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In class? I’m still in class...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yall keep forgetting me and Mingming are student -_-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh yeah... Sorry guys...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s fine :) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s not really :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Don’t you have the principal it be seeing Minhyuk? :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Don’t test me Mingming :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">these kids istg</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Binnie </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lolol they’re so cute tho uwu </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Binnie </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Our maknaes are adorable uwu</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Da Hee</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t think adorable is the right word...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Who cares about some teenagers?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DUST BUNNY CAN BEFORE LEGITIMATE!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yep! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">AHHHH IM SO EXCITED XDDD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Da Hee</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can already hear her screaming</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I guess we should start readying the charity?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yes! I’ll start by making the website.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cool!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Anything else you need help with Yukari?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Advertisement! Sponsors! People to help!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Da Hee</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aejung! Come over to my house! We can make flayers to put up around town!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">æjung</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">okie!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Binnie</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ll got rent a studio for our charity to be hosted!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Good idea Dongbin!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Binnie</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘</span>
  <span class="s5">𝑦𝑜𝑢</span>
  <span class="s5">𝑈𝑤𝑈</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What should I do?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Be useless like me and Minhyuk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s a very important job</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It makes everyone else look good </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">lol he’s right</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Okay...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You three aren’t useless.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Awhh </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darn...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You three, go tell your friends!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tell everyone you know</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Dust Bunny is a charity the focuses on all creative arts. May that be Painting, Dancing, Gaming, hell even Coding. It helps those get the resources they desire and let their passions loose.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Do we have to say that exact thing?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">No?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lol good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Imagine me saying some empowering thing like that.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><strong>Mingx2</strong> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t know a lot of people tho</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Who do I tell?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Just tell anyone Mingming</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Okay...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Anyway, I’m off!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">YKR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I need to get a start on this website</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">BYE!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh it’s lunch time...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damn, detention time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lol i’ll see you boys later</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">☾</span>
    <span class="s2">Minhyuk</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Whatever</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seeya </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which, when Mika feels utterly useless - she becomes the first domino to fall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mika sighs quietly to herself. Her voice echoing off the walls of the dance studio. She just taught a group of young girls earlier a cutenesses new choreography to the American song ‘Popular Song’ by Mica and Ariana Grande.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, after messaging the group, she feels slightly useless. Despite Minhyuk and Mingming’s joking, she still didn’t feel too good about herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yukari was far too nice to tell her the truth.; That Kang Mika was completely and utterly as useless as a teenage boy with detention - no offence to Minhyuk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighs once again, this time slightly smiling to herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I have another call this afternoon. Then I can tell them about Dust Bun- huh?’ To thought to herself, only to be interrupted by her phone alerting her of a new message.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was probably Yukari finally giving her something better to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With excitement, she picks up her phone - only to be met with disappointment and confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...Hello...?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who...?” Mika asks herself out loud, looking bewildered before replying to this unknown person.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not the message nor the unknown person messaging her. No, it’s that when she pressed the home button on her phone, there was a new app alongside her others.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘RFA’ were the words bellow the icon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blinking a few times in utter confusion, she goes back into said app to see what else this mysterious person was typing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Can you see this?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes I can</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mika was extremely flustered. This came out of seemingly nowhere. Perhaps she could tell this person about Dust Bunny? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She paused for a long second. No Mika, She thought to herself, That’s freaking stupid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She goes back to talking to this mysterious person, and is somehow swayed into leaving the studio and heading towards the address the person had sent her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although, she stops halfway there. Realising how crazy and dangerous this all is. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe i’d be better off with someone with me...?” she mumbles to herself, looking through her contacts for someone who isn’t busy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dongbin is busy renting a studio.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dahee and Aejung and making flayers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yukari is making the website.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minhyuk is in detention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingming... <em>MINGMING</em>!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The quickly goes into the younger boy’s PM’s and types quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MING MMIN!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wut?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I NEED U</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SOME GUY JUST MESSAGED ME AND WANTS ME TO GO TO SOME ADDRESS!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I NEEE U TO COME WITH ME!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re going?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YES?????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WTF WHY???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because the person that lives their lost their phone and the person that messaged me has it and they want me to deliver the person a message that the other person has their phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Can’t they just give it to the police?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">NO!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Mingx2</strong> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IM NO HAVING THIS CONVERSATION AGAIN!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oooo kay?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So can you come?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... Sure i don’t mind if i get murdered</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YAYAYAYAY THANK YOU MINGIE!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever, just gimme the address.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[ ADDRESS HERE ]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeya there friendo </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mingx2 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bye bish</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It only took a few minutes until Mika arrived at the apartment and only a few more until Mingming arrived.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hiya Ming!” Mika cheers, waving at the pink and blue haired boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingming groans, covering his ears with a pained expression. “No shouting, please? Minhyuk burst my eardrums when he decided to scream during math.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh!” Mika gasps, “You we’re in his class?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not only in his class, but I’m also his deskmate...” Mingming smiles sadly to himself - most likely reliving the moment Minhyuk screamed in celebration and threw his chair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mika pulls her phone from out her pocket and continues to message the mysterious person with Mingming reading over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Are you there? ^^ See anything strange</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No no nothing out of the ordinary here lololol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope you don’t mind i have a friend with me ^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Too nervous to do it alone sorry </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">F</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ine</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anyway </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is there a password lock on the door?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Mika and Mingming look towards the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep, it’s there!” Mingming points at a number pad next to the door. “U-Uh.. not that it was hidden... Eheh..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ll send you the digits. Try it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[ PASSWORD ]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingming takes one quick look at the password and shot like a bullet. He input the password quickly without any second thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-hey Mingming! Wait!” Mika tries to stop him but it was too late.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door popped and began to swing open. The duo paused, watching as the door continued to reveal more and more of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mika cusses under her breath and looks back down at her phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doors open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Good. Why don’t you two go inside?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Mika</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Can I just enter a stranger’s house?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my info.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This whole thing didn’t sit right with Mika.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other hand, Mingming was beyond curious. It's like many doors of possibilities have just opened up to him and he wants to take a peek in all of the doors. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we go in?” Mingming asks in a similar way a child asks their parents for candy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the final text from this unknown guy, she shoves her phone into her pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go, I guess...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>